


Belly Chain

by christarennerston



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: Dean gets left at a bar while Sam does some research, then he notices the belly chain on the bar maid





	

Dean slung his shot to the back of his throat, slamming the small glass on the counter. How he got stuck in this small town while Sammy took his car ~~without asking~~ to take on a case, he'd never understand. Sure, the bar he was at wasn't that bad but he still would rather be hunting. He lifted a finger for the barmaid to give him another.

He knew something was wrong with him when he didn't even flirt with the hottie. He wasn't sure what was better: the cowboy hat that shielded her eyes so they seemed to glow or the jean short shorts that clung to the woman tightly.

You gave him a smile as you filled the shot glass again.You thought the patron was kinda cute, but you'd wait for him to make the first move. That was something you were accustomed to so why break tradition? With a wink, you turned to the next man asking for a drink. You almost had to yell over the music to tell him you were getting it. The song that was playing was a favorite and you couldn't help but roll your hips to the beat as you turned to grab a bottle off the back shelf.

You turned and gave the regular his drink, turning back to the cutie at the counter. You guessed he liked what he saw since he was eyeing you up and down with a smirk.

"Nice belly chain," the man told you, nodding toward your waist.

"Thanks. Figured tonight would be a good time for it." The object being mentioned was a silver chain that hooked in the front tightly around your waist, the end dangling down towards your hip with a rose made of crystals at the end. 

"I'm Dean," the guy told you and you couldn't help but smile while you said your name back to him. 

You liked that tonight most of the bar was empty except for the regulars. Gave you time to speak with him. "Sorry I keep moving, I just love the songs they keep playing tonight," you told Dean after noticing his eyes on your hips.

"Trust me, it's no trouble, please continue," Dean chuckled, loving how the chain accented the movements you made. He could figure out some uses for those movements. "How long have you been working here?"

"Since I was old enough to legally get behind the bar." You took a swig of your beer before putting it back under the counter.

"How long ago was that?" Dean wanted to see if you'd fall for the trap he had set to give up your age. You couldn't be more than twenty-seven.

You scoffed, "Long enough. Dean, you should know better than to try and find out a woman's age."

"You're right, but I was too busy watching you dance to think clearly."

Placing your hand to your hip, you seemed to draw his attention towards your face once more. "At least it's my hips instead of my boobs," you said before realizing it was out loud. Obviously that just gave him permission to look there. 'Might as well let him have a better look since I pretty much just offered.' You leaned on the counter towards him, letting him see down your top where the two highest buttons were undone. 

"Don't worry, that was on my list to ogle next." Dean did his best not to gulp. The eldest Winchester was use to being hit on and pretty much getting a free ticket to the bedroom, but this was different. He couldn't figure out why, but it was. Maybe it was the look in your eyes or the way you weren't afraid to show off your curves in a mostly decent way. It was beginning to cross his mind about how far he might want this night to go when he watched you nip at your bottom lip.

"You seem use to being around women or you would have started being nervous by now," you said with a smirk and standing up straight before filling his shot glass again.

"You could say that." Winchester drank his shot, not taking his eyes off of you.

"At least you're honest. And before you lie about me being the prettiest one, I'm already interested so you can save it." The look on his face was priceless at the statement. You guessed that the girls he usually usually slept with needed that small boost of self-esteem. "My shift ends in an hour if you don't mind waiting."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Dean told you, wanting to know if your skin was as soft as it looked. He knew this was going to be a good night.

The hour past as you kept talking and flirting. Dean paid you before the next bartender showed up, heading outside to wait on you. You waved at the guy taking the next shift before grabbing your jacket. Following Dean's lead, you felt his arm around your waist and you knew this was going to be a fun night.


End file.
